


MakoRei Collection

by panna_acida



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of stories i'm posting for this cute couple. I'm always open to prompt, so if anyone have any, i'm here (just drop an ask on my tumblr ♥)</p><p>Also english is not my native lenguage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where are You?

Makoto stepped out of the palace starting his search of Rei, that didn’t show up at all during the late call for the guard, and that was really, but really strange knowing Rei personality. That’s why now he was looking for the boy around the palace wall, not founding any trace of the boy.

After already two long hour under the sun, Makoto with the help of people walking around found out the last location where the boy was last seen, and there he found Rei body all beaten up, with bruise, a bloody nose, his glasses shattered on the ground, and the dressed al thorn apart, and his musket help tight.

"REI" shouted Makoto running to the unconscious boy, starting to check all of the wounds, when tracing the boy arm Rei jolted awake startling Makoto.

"ush... it's ok… " started Makoto trying to calm down the blunette, searching for a way to move the boy without hurting him even more.

"the thief are.." slurred Rei, trying to raise from his position and failing.

"shhhh" said again Makoto putting a finger on Rei lips.  
"don’t worry about anyone, now i will take you to the doctor, ok?" asked receiving a brief nod "good" said Makoto taking Rei, princess style to carry the boy toward the guard quarter, hissing to no one in particular.  
"i take you there and i’m going to kill someone for this… they are gonna to pay for what they did to you, they are gonna pay…" and with that and an unconscious Rei in his arm Makoto walked with steady step toward the doctor room.


	2. Don't

A little trail of droll, the glasses askew, a little bit of red tinging his cheeks and his head resting on the books, that’s how Makoto found Rei in the empty library, searching for the boy.

The view was quite cute because knowing Rei and seeing now the boy was so relaxed at the moment, with all his defense down made him smile down, and with a soft touch brushed gently the boy cheeks to take away the glasses from his nose, making Rei squint his eyes and shake his nose before mumbling some number and fall asleep again.

"Oh Rei…" mumbled Makoto shaking his head and taking a seat near the boy with a small smile on his lips, starting to ruffle the blue locks in a soothing motion till Rei tongue darted out to lick his lips and Makoto stopped his motion to stare at the now wet lips, so tempting… that he just moved without thinking, to leave a little kiss on Rei mouth and linger on the spot for some second before moving away and realized what he just did.

"Oh my god…" mumbled Makoto going to trace his lips, before moving his eyes back on Rei one and start to blush.  
"Oh my god" repeated just leaving Rei still sleeping in the empty library.

—-

The next day Makoto received a message from Nagisa with a photo attached… a photo of him kissing Rei.

"Nagisa don’t…" shouted Makoto running toward the boys with one hand stretched in front of him, and the phone in a death grip in the other hand stopped not so distant. Looking at the full body blush adorning Rei body, he knew he was late, too late, but the view was cute for real, and no, that’s for sure wasn’t that bad at the end.


	3. Drunk

"Reeeei" slurred Makoto falling with all his body on top Rei that was reading in complete silence and pace on his bed till few moment before, his sempai just appeared on his door wobbling and slurring every word.

"what Makoto-sempai?" asked Rei trying to move the big body from on top of him, to be able to read again.

"sleeeeeeeeeeep" slurred Makoto burying his nose in the crock of Rei neck, and sighing in peace.

"yes, yes, but before…" started Rei, patting Makoto back before taking his glasses away.  
"why are you drunk? we are not of legal age to drink continued adjusting his glasses on the table near.  
"because i need to understand what happened and…" started to ask just before two warm lips crushed on his own, shutting him down.

"sshhhhhh" said Makoto putting a single finger before on his lips, and then on Rei’s one and smiling down.  
"Nagisa gave me chocolate and then after the first two I don’t know anymore…" ended laughing a little and flopping again on Rei locking his arm and leg on the other boy body, in a death grip.

"mmmh, maybe Nagisa gave you chocolate filled with liquor, that’s the only possible way and…" sighing Rei tried to free his body from the grip.  
"It hurts!!!" mumbled Rei without any kind of reaction, but only a light snoring that made Rei laugh at the situation. Blocked under a guy much bigger then him, a guy he have a crush on, a guy with a real visible hard on and… WAIT… STOP, STOP!

At that realization Rei blushed till his hair and even under, trying to take his mind away, and trying for real to disappear into his bed, but strangely enough the warm body over him lulled the blue haired boy to sleep.

—-

Opening his eyes Makoto found out that Rei was sleeping attached to him, with red checks and a real bed head. Cute, was his first thought, cute to no end, an angel, at last in his eyes.

"You know" started whispering, and nuzzling his nose in the boy hair "i wasn’t drunk at all yesterday" continued even when the boy in his arm started to move "that was only a way to reach you, but i failed, so…"

Makoto moved a little to see the now well awake Rei eyes looking up at him, and a full blush covering his face.

"I love you" whispered Makoto, going to hide his face in the pillow, before gentle finger prayed him away from his hiding spot.

"Love you too" slurred Rei, before going back to sleep with a little smile on his lips.


	4. Gift

Makoto was a gift from heaven, in Rei opinion.  
One that you can only admire from aside and never touch, but alas one he fall really hard.

Rei blinked at the sun getting in his eyes, and raised an hand to block the sun away just a few second, only little time he needed to look at the green eyed boy from afar, like always.

"You love him" a malicious voice reached his ears, and Rei moved his eyes toward Amakata sensei under the umbrella, coughed and tried to avoid the statement.

"Such ridiculous thing like love, don’t effect me" mumbled Rei adjusting his glasses hiding like that his blush.  
Nagisa instead just looked at him with a glint in his eyes, making the other boy raise from his position near the blonde, to go to change.

_Damn Nagisa_ , thought Rei glancing one last time toward Makoto and finally moving to the changing room.

Makoto was a gift from heaven, but Rei didn’t know that said gift was madly in love with him.


	5. Three Words

Three words that mean everything, three world that could change everything.

Rei was scared to death only thinking about that three words. He was scared of ruining everything only saying that words.

Because for Rei love wasn’t something he needed before, love was unnecessary, love was a burden, love was just a word.

But then the swimming club happened. Nagisa, Haruka-sempai and Makoto-sempai crushed in his perfect bubble of number and book, with their life. But Makoto with his gentle world, his attention toward all, switched something inside of him, making that word shine in his mind.

On contrast, Makoto always mumbled that three words like sweet nothing in his ears every times the two of them were alone, making like that Rei blush with nothing.

Makoto was so reassuring with Rei, with little gesture, and encouraging word, never pushing on that matter. NEVER. Because he know about Rei, he always knew about Rei, and that’s what loved most about the boy.

Rei always thought that Valentine day was a day like the other, until that day spent with Makoto…

"I Love You" that three word just rolled out of his mouth, like the most simple thing in the world without even Rei realizing what he was going to say, till he said it for real.  
He never expected blurting out that three word but here he was looking at a stunned Makoto, with mouth agape till a little smile started to forming on that kissable lips stretching all his face in a beautiful sincere smile.

"I love you too Rei…" mumbled Makoto bumping their forehead and closing his eyes. "I love you more then what you think"

And from that day Rei understood that, that three words are the most beautiful words in the entire universe, if they can provoke that emotion. Maybe he should start using the words more and more… maybe…


	6. Crumbling Away

All happened in a slow motion, that Makoto registered only the screeching of brakes, a klaxon and a loud crush and everything started to move again, and Rei was laying on the asphalt few meters away from the car and…

"REIIIIIIIIIIII" Makoto screamed, running toward the boy laying on the floor, and trying to understand what happened in just few second.

School ended, they where talking about the join training with the Samezuka, going out with the other to take something to eat after practice and then… that happened.  
Rei was bleeding, all the chit chat around him just faded away, all the sound, all the world just vanished, leaving only Rei, only Rei and his beautiful eyes that started to loose focus, only his beautiful and shy smile that faded like the color and the warm from his body, because everything ended like started, in a whirlwind of event, and just them.

Like the world around Makoto…


	7. Not Beautiful at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because [this post](http://panna-acida.tumblr.com/post/111311829120/maariereindesu-so-yeah-i-did-a-thing) happened on my dash...

Makoto wasn’t even sure it was is home, it wasn’t even sure that the man in front of him was the same and composed Rei that he loved so much, till the boy blushed till the hair, started to stutter and slipped a steps falling hard on his butt at the end of the stairs.

“Rei are you ok?” jumped Makoto out of his stupor, running toward the boy on the floor and starting to laugh at the whole situation.

Rei in the meantime just tried to vanish, because he was sure Makoto was busy the whole day, that’s why when the damn song started to play his body moved on his own and… and… THAT happened.  
That’s why in that moment Rei was holding his head trying to disappear, and the laugh from Makoto didn’t help at all, his crumbling ego.

Makoto tried to stop, he tried for real but seeing Rei, the serious Rei that everything is about numbers and theory, dance in his old pj pants with butterfly print on it, and one of his shirt with rolled up sleeves was damn cute to not pass it on like that.

“I’m sorry” started Makoto with his laugh fading “I’m sorry for real Rei, but that was…” and moving one hand in the blue locks just to calm the trembling boy in front of him.  
“That was cute, and seeing you act like that…” another little laugh “was… heartwarming, i’m serious” continued bumping his forehead on Rei one, just before hugging the boy.

Both just stayed in complete silence for no more then a few minute, till Rei voice reached his ear, making him open again his eyes and look at the boy in front of him blinking.

“What?” asked in a soft voice Makoto prompting Rei to repeat what just blurted out.

“that was not beautiful at all” said shaking his head and putting back the glasses that just slided on his nose, stealing a glance at Makoto, before going back to look at the floor.

“It is” stated Makoto taking the boy face in his hand, just to look at the beautiful purple eyes. “You are beautiful no matter what you do.”  
Continued going with an eskimo kiss, before adding, with a little smile on his lips “but I want to see you doing this again” starting to laugh, making Rei blush again at full force.

Makoto just loved to tease Rei, maybe that was little evil on his side, but seeing all kind of expression cross that precious face was worth it. Totally worth it.


	8. ...goodbye

A life not mine, but at the same time mine.  
A life without you, a life with you.  
All mixed, all confused.

 

Which one is the real one? This one, or that one? The you from the past, or the you from the present? The me in this life, or the me in the other life?  
I want to know, but i don’t want to know.

 

“All this memories are not mine”  
_“I know”_  
“I want to stop them  
_"I know”_  
“HOW CAN I STOP THEM?” screamed the boy, clutching his head with a strong grip.  
_“I don’t know”_

 

The same voice, but a different voice.

 

“You are not me” whispered Rei looking over the railing of the bridge.  
_“I am”_  
“Maybe jumping everything will come to an end” said lifting his body to climb over the rail and stand on his trembling feet.  
_“Maybe”_  
“Yes…” smiled Rei with tears streaming down his face “everything will end” jumping and laughing at the voice in his head. jumping and smiling at the boy screaming his name from over the bridge.

 

“REEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII” Makoto screamed with all his voice, seeing the boy disappear in the stormy waters, with tears starting to fall down his face.   
“Why?” whispered the tall boy, sliding on his knees, and clutching a little piece of paper with few word written on.

 

 

 _“I Love You… and sorry for everything._  
_Goodbye.”_


End file.
